Must Be Love
by juneprota
Summary: [SLASH] A day in the life of Brian and Justin. BrianJustin.


**Must Be Love **

"The red lights are so pretty, Brian. Look." He puts his right hand in front of my face for me to examine. He moves his hand down to my ass. I can hear him mutter "mine" softly as he grinds against me harder. I roll my eyes. When Justin's high, he gets a little grabby. He pulls my hips closer to his and whispers in my ear "I wanna fuck you, Brian."

"Not tonight, Sunshine." I lead him over to Ted and Emmett at the bar to say goodnight. I turn around, and Justin's gone.

"There he is." Emmett points to the end of the bar. He's standing with another glass of Beam in his hand talking to a twink no older than eighteen. Justin's obviously flirting and has a hand on the guy's waist. The guy looks like he's died and gone to heaven.

I walk over to the couple. Justin has his back to me. I can see the twink's face fall when he notices me. He walks away and Justin turns towards me, with a pout on his face.

"Brian, I wanna have sex." I just shake my head and drag him back to Emmett.

"Say goodbye to Emmett." His face lights up as if he hasn't seen Emmett in a decade and throws his arms around his neck. When Justin's high, he tends to get excited about everything.

"Em!" Emmett just smiles.

"You're so high."

"I'm great, Em." He's still hugging him and now rocking side to side.

"Bye, baby."

"I love you Em." I try to pull Justin off of Emmett. He turns around to hug me too. "Brian! I love you too, Brian." I wave bye to the boys and pull Justin out of Babylon.

The crisp air hits me as soon as I walk out. The nights have been getting a little cooler lately. Justin looks up at the sky, looks at me, and then his eyes zero in on my shoulder. He picks up a little square inch of clear confetti.

"Look, Brian! It confetti, it's clear. You can see through it. It's transparent," he explains to me as if I didn't know the definition of clear. When Justin's high, he tends to feel the need to explain everything to whoever's listening.

"Hey! Listen. You can still hear the music." He pauses for a moment and states "clubs are loud," nodding his head as if he's agreeing with himself. He starts humming along with the music, swaying his hips to the beat of the drums, and every once in awhile singing a few words.

I start to move him towards the car, when he puts a hand on my chest to stop me.

"Oh my god, Brian, I want to fuck you." I roll my eyes for what feels like the thirtieth time tonight.

"I thought you were my nice, little, bottom, boy." He pauses and blinks, as if he's reconsidering. Then he laughs and says, "Nope, I'm gonna fuck you." I just shake my head. We cross the street. I help him into his seat. He's still humming the song playing in his head as I start the car.

XXXXXXXXXX

We walk into the diner, and already the noise is starting to aggravate my alcohol induced headache. I drank way too much last night. We're here bright and early because we promised we would meet Lindsay and Gus for breakfast.

Ted and Emmett are sitting in a booth, and surprisingly enough, Deb isn't working. Brian and I go to sit down. Just as we sit down, our backs to the door, we can hear the bell on the door and a little boy saying "98, 99, 100!" I turn around, and from the look on Lindsay's face, a mix of relief and annoyance, she's been listening to Gus count from one to one-hundred once again. The joys of kindergarten.

"Daddy! Jus! Auntie Em!" Just like his father, Gus has a tendency to ignore Ted. Gus sits next to me, while Lindsay sits next to Em.

"Hey, buddy. Why don't we be really quiet today?" I can almost hear everyone rolling their eyes at my request. Gus frowns as if he's thinking about it.

"Okay," he says with a shrug. I smile gratefully at that. My head is pounding. "Why, though?" I can feel everyone look my way, waiting for me explain to a child that I drank too much, and did too many drugs last night, and now I have a hangover.

"Yeah, Jus, why?" Brian repeats, with mock innocence.

"Gus, I'm not feeling well. My head hurts and loud noises make it hurt more."

"Oh, okay. Mommy can I have some ice cream?"

While Lindsay debates with a five-year-old about why he can't have ice cream for breakfast, Emmett asks us about our plans for the day.

"Well, as soon as we get back, I'm taking a nap. But later tonight, Daph is coming over for a movie marathon. It's a last hoorah before she goes off to med school."

"I love movies! You can't have a marathon without Pretty in Pink!"

"Uh, yeah you can." Emmett just ignores Brian's comment and turns back to me.

"Well, what are you going to watch?"

"We're renting a bunch of horror movies. They're Daph's favorite. One's with lots of zombies, and graveyards, and blood, and large insects."

"And maggots." I turn to stare at Brian.

"What are maggots, Daddy?"

"They're things that live in garbage cans, Gus."

"Like Oscar the Grouch?"

"Uh, yeah." Brian has obviously never seen an episode of Sesame Street. He has no idea what Gus is talking about.

"Oh, that's cool. Oscar's cool."

XXXXXXXXXX

When I got to the loft two hours ago, Brian and Justin were already half-way stoned. I'm still trying to catch up. Justin's currently fighting Brian for the joint while I pay attention to the movie. Brian crying "abuse" and the cheerleader running across the screen all of a sudden remind me of Shelby.

"Hey, Justin," I hit his arm to get his attention. "You remember Shelby Maize?" Justin groans and Brian lifts an eyebrow.

"Who's Shelby Maize?"

"Daph, that's one of those things best friends are supposed to forget and never mention again." I just roll my eyes.

"She was his first girlfriend." Justin attempts to bury his head underneath a pillow.

"Sunshine had a girlfriend?"

"I was eight Brian, eight!"

"She was this totally obnoxious girl, and they were a couple for like a week. But, she was really jealous of me, 'cause we were best friends. She stole my scarf and I started to cry. Justin kicked her, took it, and gave it back to me."

"You kicked a girl!"

"I was eight, and I didn't kick her hard. She was a thief. I was only doing the honorable thing." Brian rolls his eyes as Justin tries to justify his actions.

"So you've always abused you're significant others." Brian nods as if he just figured out one of the great mysteries of the universe. I start to laugh.

"You just said significant other." Justin joins in and we're both on the floor laughing hysterically like two kids that just heard their teacher say "penis."


End file.
